


Bastet and Little Daniel: More like a Cat's-eye View

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: Things haven't changed since last time. Still don't own 'em.(Telepathy between Daniel and Bastet will be in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel: More like a Cat's-eye View

_The O'Neill residence_

Bastet's head went back and forth following the ongoing activity in the house. First there was the issue of getting, what Daniel called a _Christmas tree_ , through the front door. A seemingly impossible endeavor considering the size of it, at least from her point of view. Jack was on the inside holding one end, while Teal'c held the other from the outside. No matter how they tugged and pushed, they were not succeeding. Then there was his tiny human companion Daniel. The child struggled down the steps carrying a box bigger than the little boy. After reaching the bottom of the stairs, he dropped it onto the couch with a loud oomph!. If Bastet could have laughed she would have, because the child threw a foul look toward the entrance where the two men still battled with their own monstrosity.

Daniel had explained the season of Christmas to her in considerable length. In Bastet's time with the little one, she had become used to the boy going off on a tangent depending upon the subject matter. So she thought she had an understanding knowledge of it. Aside from the religious aspect to the holiday, Bastet could not wrap her mind around the concept of a big heavy set man dressed up in a red suit delivering toys to children all over the world in a single night. But Daniel had insisted that Saint Nicholas was real and he had met the man in person. " _Little one, how did you become acquainted with Santa Claus again?_ "

Snorting, Daniel gave one last sharp glance toward the door where dad and Teal'c stood as if frozen in time. Glancing at his pet fondly, he pointed to himself. " _This isn't my first rodeo as far as being shrunk goes. It was during my first downsizing that I met Kris._ " Chuckling at the memories that brought up, he continued. " _Long story short, I actually convinced him to be our own St. Nick at one of the SGC's Christmas parties because ours had come down with the flu. Before he left to go back to the North Pole I got to meet all his reindeer too and let me tell you Rudolph's nose could lead an F-22 Raptor through a heavy fog without any trouble._ "

" _Which reminds me_ ," hummed Daniel. " _Walter gave me a beacon to put in my front yard for Christmas Eve so Santa could find me, since we've moved last time he dropped all our presents off. Just don't tell my dad._ "

" _Is there a reason for not wanting your father to know this?_ "

" _Well dad thinks I'm now shrunk I should really enjoy my childhood more and I asked Santa for a lot of techy stuff which dad might not approve of._ " Rolling his eyes, Daniel laughed. " _What can I say? You can't teach an old dog new tricks._ "

Then, suddenly, an enormous crash had Daniel falling off the couch with Bastet jumping into his lap and mewling loudly. When they both unrattled themselves, they saw what had happened.

" _Teal'c! Forcryinoutloud!_ " The big guy finally managed to get the tree through his door but not without sustaining some damage to the paint job on it. Jack was not a happy camper.

"I am sorry, O'Neill." Still gripping one end of the tree tightly, he added, "Perhaps we should have purchased the smaller one that I suggested would have been more suitable."

Daniel listened to dad grumble under his breath and just knew there were a few cuss words thrown in that weren't meant for his small ears. A moment worthy of another eye roll.

If she were human, Bastet would have rolled her eyes like Daniel did just now. On another note, she was curious as to the box laying on the couch. " _Child, what is inside that?_ "

Opening it up for her to see, Daniel pulled out the garland and tinsel. " _These are what we're going to decorate our tree with. I've got boxes and boxes of ornaments yet to bring down too._ "

" _I would help you if I could,_ " offered Bastet, really wishing to help out.

Hearing the glum note in the cat's voice, Daniel snapped his fingers. " _You can by bringing over the garland when I need it and picking out the ornaments from the box. Then I'll do the rest._ "

Noticing Daniel grimace, Basket asked, " _What is it?_ " She was very sensitive to the boy's moods.

 _"I don't know where the heck our nativity set is. It should be in the attic but it's a real big mess up there. I had a hard time finding where all the decorations were in the first place._ " Throwing a look over his shoulder, Daniel sadly shook his head. " _I'd ask dad but he's still fussing with the dang tree._ "

The little one had told her also of the major reason for this season... the birth of Jesus the Christ child. There was still a lot for Bastet to learn. Daniel had said that he had much more to teach her of the various religious beliefs from around the world. She looked forward to absorbing all there was to know.

" _Daaaad!"_ whined Daniel. " _You guys go to sleep over there?_ _The tree stand's all ready and Bastet and I want to start on it before my bedtime!_ "

Coming into the room, Jack folded his arms studying the dynamic duo. Raising a brow, cocking his head to the side, he bent down for some of the garland.

" _Hey! That's for the tree!_ " Giving dad the evil eye, Daniel huffed in annoyance.

"There's more in the attic, kiddo. I need to cover the front door with it now that Teal'c's redecorated it in his own special way."

Looking past dad, Daniel saw Teal'c standing there with both arms wrapped around the tree. Teal'c, being Teal'c, he couldn't read the bigger man's expression. Daniel was sure, however, that his friend didn't like being left holding the bag, er that would be - holding the tree.

Meowing softly, Bastet wrapped herself around Jack's leg. When he reached down to stroke her head, she purred.

"At least lady 'B's' not snarling at me like you are, munchkin."

"Yeah but you're not the one that has to dig through all those boxes to find more garland." This time it was Daniel that was a little unhappy camper.

"Cool your jets, sport," chuckled Jack. "Carter and doc are coming over later so get one of them to help you out." Dragging the garland behind him, Jack dropped it on the floor to finish helping Teal'c. He really should have listened more to the big guy, and not the jolly salesman, when buying the tree to begin with.

" _Once they get the tree secured in the stand we can start decorating._ " Not hearing a rejoinder from his pet, that's when Daniel noticed that the cat was now perched on the windowsill. Joining her he saw that Bastet appeared fascinated watching Mr. Withers, from across the street, putting up Christmas lights.

" _What is that man doing?_ " Their neighbor kept going up and down a ladder with a tangle of something wrapped around his body. Bastet couldn't make out what they were but it looked uncomfortable.

" _Where were you yesterday when dad was outside putting our own lights up?_ " questioned Daniel, a bit puzzled.

Trying to avoid the child's eyes, Bastet turned her head away and admitted what she had been doing. _"I was in your room on the computer reading up more about Christmas._ "

" _I have to be the only kid on the block that has a cat that can read._ " Smiling, Daniel dropped a kiss on Bastet's nose. Picking up a string of lights he plugged them in. " _These are what Mr. Withers is going to put around his house and what dad did yesterday and what we're going to use on our tree as well._ " No sooner had the bulbs lit up that Bastet screeched and jumped off the windowsill to land with a plop on the floor.

Shaking her shock off, Bastet studied the lights. " _They are very colorful._ "

" _One of the reasons we decorate inside and out with lights is to remind us that Jesus is the 'light' of the world and we do this to honor his birth._ "

" _I am fascinated by all the different belief systems on your world, Daniel._ "

" _I'm having fun teaching you them too._ " Unplugging the lights, Daniel put them aside for later. " _Wait until everything's done. It's going to be really beautiful. Dad still has other stuff to put outside too with Teal'c's help._ _I just hope it goes better than the tree._ " Speaking of his dad, Daniel stood aside to watch as they wrangled the tree into the stand.

"Why do I feel like crying - _Timber?_ " quipped Daniel as both men ignored him.

"Brat," muttered Jack but there wasn't much heat behind the words. "How we doin' there, big guy?"

"It is secured, O'Neill."

" _Halelujah!_ " crowed Jack. "I think you and I earned ourselves a beer or two. Let's go in the kitchen and I'll dig some outta the fridge."

After they left, Daniel eyed the tree and then tried to think how many more boxes of garland would be needed. Rubbing his chin in thought, he was startled when Bastet landed on his shoulder to crawl on top of his head. " _Getting a bird's-eye view?_ "

" _More like a cat's-eye view, Daniel._ "

" _You made another joke. Great job!_ " chortled Daniel. " _I'm making you more human by the day._ " Well that was an interesting reaction. Did Bastet just shudder at his words? Well she still was a work in progress. Anyway, he lifted her from his head to place her back on the couch. " _Now let's deck this honkin' big tree in Christmas style._ "

 _The End... or is it?_


End file.
